


Shooting Dairy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: There really is no words to describe this. Written at 6am.





	Shooting Dairy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian was exhausted after putting in a long day at the office. He was tired and hungry. Decisions, decisions food or sleep. Brian stared at the fridge.

“Ahh fuck it.”

He didn’t even have the energy to make himself a turkey sandwich. As his foot hit the first stair the loft door rattled open. Suddenly he wasn’t quite so tired anymore. He turned around and couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips.

“Honey you’re home.”

Justin laughed as he set his bags by the door. They met in the middle of the loft their lips came together in a hungry kiss. When they broke apart Brian rested his forehead against Justin’s.

“Missed you.”

“Me too” Justin hugged Brian tight.

Brian kissed Justin again. “Want me to show you how much I missed you?”

“You read my mind.” Justin playfully squeezed Brian’s crotch then scampered off to the bedroom with Brian hot on his heals. Brian tackled Justin to the bed and gave him a toe curling blow job.  
%%%%%%%

Brian tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. That’s all he wanted, he’d settle for a couple hours at this point. He glared at the sleeping blonde next to him. Well if he had to suffer so could Justin after all it was the little twat’s fault. Brian nudged Justin awake.

Justin groaned “Brian what is it? What time is it?” His blurry eyes read the digital clock. “Christ Brian why did you wake me?”

Brian stroked his chest and stomach. “Your cum gave me indigestion.”

Justin looked at Brian like he was crazy. He soon realized the man was serious when he saw him rub his stomach.

“I’m sure my cum did not give you indigestion. What did you eat last night?”

Brian dropped his gaze down to his sheet covered lap.

Justin sighed “Let me guess you didn’t eat. Jesus Brian can’t I leave you alone to care for yourself? How did you ever survive without me? Don’t answer that” Justin added quickly. Justin’s soft pillow was calling out to him but he knew all to well Brian would keep him from sleeping. “Well what do you want me to do about it?”

Brain pouted and shrugged his shoulders.

“You know it’s probably the onset of aging when you can’t digest your meals properly.” Justin smirked biting back a chuckle.

Brian gasped and growled “bitch.”

Justin threw back the covers and hauled himself out of bed. He went into the bathroom and rummaged around in the medicine cabinet. “Maybe you’re becoming lactose intolerant” Justin called from the bathroom.”

Brian huffed a laugh. “Since when did you start shooting dairy?”

“Since when does my cum give you indigestion?” Justin zinged back. “Here.” Justin held out a purple pill and a glass of water then kissed Brian’s temple. Justin got back in bed and cuddled up to Brian. “Want me to rub your tummy?”

“That’d be nice” Brian sighed.

Justin laid his head on Brian’s chest and rubbed Brian’s tummy.

“I love you.”

Justin smiled and kissed Brian’s chest “I love you too.”


End file.
